


Dancing in the Moonlight

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles tries to be romantic by stringing up lights and slow dancing with Derek in the living room.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Танцы в лунном свете](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366416) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



Derek did his best to ignore Stiles, sending a few curious glances his way as he watched the young man string up fairy lights—over the doorways and the mantle of the fireplace, curtains of twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling.

When that was done, Stiles turned off the lounge room lights.

Derek reached over and turned on the lamp beside him.

“No, no, no,” Stiles said. “Turn it off.”

“Stiles, I’m reading.”

“Can you put the book down for a little while?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek pleadingly.

Derek let out a measured breath, sliding his bookmark between the pages before shutting the book and setting it aside. He turned off the lamp and watched as Stiles scrolled through the music library on his phone until he found the song he was looking for. He pressed play and turned up the volume, setting his phone aside on the end table.

"Give me your hand," Stiles said softly, reaching out to Derek.

Derek let out a sigh, lifting himself up off the couch as he took the hand Stiles offered. 

Stiles pulled him close, resting his hand on Derek's shoulder as he began to move his feet—swaying to the music.

Derek fought to smother a smile that crept onto his lips, bowing his head slightly as a soft blush coloured his cheeks.

Stiles began to sing the words, his voice quiet and tender.

Derek looked up, his eyes meeting Stiles'. He watched as the light played across the young man's face, highlighting his cheeks and the freckles that charted constellations across his skin before settling in his eyes, making the chocolate-brown depths shimmer like pools of golden liquor.

Stiles bowed his head, nuzzling his face into the curve of Derek's neck, his lips still move in around the words of the song.

"You're such a sap," Derek chuckled, his chest bouncing not slightly with his soft laughter.

"Shush, Sourwolf," Stiles replied. "Just dance with me."

A soft smile played across Derek's lips. He craned his neck and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Stiles' head before resting his cheek atop Stiles' head, letting his body move in slow circles and he and Stiles swayed back and forth-dancing across the living room.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

He felt Stiles smile as he nuzzled his face into Derek’s warmth. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
